The witness
by lozza1989
Summary: The Joker kidnaps a little girl after she witnesses him killing another innocent victim, but this girl holds a traumatic secret. No Flames!
1. Chapter 1

The Witness

Nine year old Kathy Thompson was walking home from school,swinging her schoolbag back and forth as she nervously walked down the street.

This was the first time that Kathy had walked on her own from School and she wasn't too happy about it. Both her parents were busy. Her Dad was at work and her mum had a job interview and she didn't have time to pick up Kathy. Luckily, her apartment wasn't far from school so she didn't have far to walk but Kathy was uncomfortable about walking in Gotham city without adult company. She had heard about all those madmen and murderers that were on the loose and the thought of it scared her.

She had just turned half-way down the street when she heard a scream followed by crazy, phsycotic laughter. Kathy hid behind a wall and peered over it to see a terrified young woman being terrorized by Gotham's most dangerous criminal,the Joker.

Kathy had seen him on the news and in the papers, but in real life he looked much scarier. She couldn't help watching as the woman backed away nervously.

"You look nervous, is it the scars, do they make you nervous?" he asked the scared young woman, bringing out a knife and brushing it agaisnt her cheeks. Kathy wanted to do something, but she was rooted on the spot with fear and couldn't take her eyes of the scene.

The woman was attempting to fight back and she kicked the Joker in the kneecaps.

"A little fight in ya, I like that " he replied in a menacing tone making the woman more nervous than ever. "You still look kinda nervous, well le me fix that. Let's put a smile on that face hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha".

What Kathy saw next made her scream bloody murder and she ran out of her hiding place to get a better look. The Joker could have sworn he heard a child screaming and looked to find Kathy watching him, a shocked look on her face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said, dropping the Woman's corpse and walking towards Kathy who gasped and ran down the street.

Scared and shocked, Kathy ran down the street to find the nearest police station to inform them on what she saw.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god" she kept saying as she ran and ran as fast as she could. Kathy wasn't exactly tall so she couldn't run as fast as fast as an athlete but she ran as fast as her little feet would carry her.

What she didn't notice that the lace on her sneaker had come undone and it got caught under her feet, causing her to fall down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she fell and hit the ground. She was a little dazed but she wasn't hurt. She looked down at her trainer and saw that it was untied but as she went to fasten it, a Purple gloved hand covered her mouth and dragged her from the ground. Her Schoolbag lay unaided on the ground.

Dun dun dun...


	2. Missing child

Missing child

Denise Thompson had waited almost two hours for Kathy to arrive from school but she had not yet shown up. her husband Harold was due back anytime soon, what would she tell him?.

"Where are you Kathy?" she mumbled as her apartment door opened and Harold came in and noticed that his wife was anxious about something.

"Dear, what's wrong?" he asked, crossing over to the couch and sitting next to her.

"It's Kathy, she hasn't come home from school and it's been nearly two hours" she told him in a panicky voice. Harold gave his wife a confused look and asked "are you sure she hasn't gone to a friends or something?". Denise shook her head. "She would have called to let me know" she replied "what if somethings happened to her, you know what this city's like. I should have never let her walk home by herself. She could have been snatched or even worse, oh Harold what are we going to do?" and she burst into tears.

"There's only one thing we can do, call the Police" Harold suggested as he comforted his sobbing wife.

A little while later, the Police where at the Thompson's apartment, gathering as much infomation they could on the missing nine year old.

"When was the last time you saw Kathy?" Commisioner Gordon asked the worried couple.

"It was this morning when I dropped her off at school, I told her that she would have had to walk home by herself because I had an interview and wouldn't have had time to pick her up and my husband was at work so he couldn't pick her up" Denise explained.Gordon nodded as he put notes down.

"How far would she have had to walk?" he asked them. "The school's not far so she wouldn't have had far to walk, but I didn't want her walking on her own with those criminals lurking about" Harold explained.Gordon nodded and he put away his notepad.

"Do you have a recent photo of Kathy, it would make it easier for us to track her town" he explained. Denise nodded and went to search for a photo whilst Harold and Gordon talked further.

"Do you think that she may have runaway, has there been any family problems that may have caused her to run away?" he asked.

"No" replied Harold shaking his head "she was always happy and didn't have any reason to run away". Gordon nodded and took that staement down. "Well, if she hasn't run away, then I can only recomend one thing, it may be possible that she could have been kidnapped". Harold had nearly fell out of his seat at the last word.

"But, who would want to snatch a little girl like Kathy?" he asked. Gordon shrugged and said " there's all kinds of criminals roaming the streets of Gotham, they probably go around kidnapping people every day, all we need to do is find kathy and where ever Kathy is, the person who snatched her will be" he explained as Denise game back with a recent school photo of Kathy.

"Will this do?" she asked. Gordon took a look at the photo and nodded.

"I'll have to take this so we can put it up on posters around the city" he explained. "Will we ever see Kathy again?" Denise asked Gordon who simply replied "I'm not sure,we'll have to wait and see what happens first. Anyway, we need to go but I don't want you folks to worry, we'll try our best to find Kathy" and he and the coppers left.

Kathy was desperate to escape from her little prison room but there were no windows and the door was locked from the outside.

"There's got to be something I can use to get out of here" she muttered to herself. Nothing, just a table. Luckily, she had a little flashlight on a keyring in her pocket and took it out to get a better look around the dark room. It was untidy and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months.

Suddeny she heard the phsycotic laughter of her kidnapper echoing from outsider and grower nearer and nearer. Scared, Kathy looked around the room for a place to hide and saw the table, So she climbed underneath it and pulled her knees up to her chin as the Joker entered and noticed that she wasn't in the room.

"Oh little girl, where are youuuuuuuuuuuu?" he called in some kind of sing song voice before looking around the room for her.

"I know you're in here, come out, come out where ever you, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". His laugh had practicly bounced off the walls and Kathy covered her ears to block it out.

The little girl saw his feet getting closer and closed her eyes, hoping that he would give up and leave. She waited and waited but she couldn't hear him calling her,maybe he had left.

Just to make sure, Kathy slowly opened her eyes which was a bad idea because he was looking straight at her.

"Boo" he said then pulling the girl from her hiding place. "Having a game of hide and seek are we?" he asked in a taunting vocie. Kathy tried to run but he pulled her back.

"Leaving so soon, why don't you hang around for a while, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". Kathy tired to escape again but he tidened his grip on her.

"LET ME GO YOU MANIAC" she screamed but the Joker just laughed as she struggled.

"Chill out kid, I think you need to lie down for a while". Kathy struggled even harder until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She felt herself going limp and dizzy. her vision was starting to go fuzzy.

" Sweet dreams kiddo" was the last thing she remembered the Joker saying before everything went black.


	3. Abused kid

Abused kid

_Kathy was sat on the computer chair,swinging her small legs when the door burst open and Harold stood in the door way with a look of pure evil on his face._

_"You spoilt little bitch" he snarled, striding over to the child and pulled her out of the computer chair by her hair and threw her onto the floor. he then raised his fist to hit her but she cried out "NO DAD, STOP". But Harold wasn't listening and slapped Kathy across the face._

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BECAUSE MOMMY ALWAYS GIVES YOU WANT YOU WANT" he snarled making poor Kathy cower in the corner._

_"I'll tell her" she spat, tears streaming down her face. Harold just laughed and slapped her again. "She doesn't have a clue my girl and if you dare tell her then it won't be pleasent. God, if only you'd just dissapear" and he hit her again as she continued to cry._

Kathy woke up from her nightmare and realised that she was still in the dark room, alone.

"I had that dream again" she mumbled to herself. She lifted her jumper up and looked at the massive bruise that she had recieved from Harold that morning. She shuddered and covered it back up. Luckily she had done it in time because the Joker had come back and he was looking amused.

"See you've finally woken up kid" he chuckled, walking towards her but she backed away towards the wall.

"Why are you nervous little girl?" he asked, kneeling down at her level and pulling out a knife. "Is it the scars, do you wanna know how I got them?". Gulping, Kathy slowly shook her head.

"N-no" she stammered. He chuckled and brushed the knife agaisnt her cheeks which made her shudder. "Would you like me to demonstrate on you?" he asked. "No" she replied.

Denise was beside herself with worry and Harold didn't seem to be helping.

"She could be dead by the time the police find her" he mentioned causing Denise to shoot him a hard glare. "Don't say thinks like that, do you even care about your daughter?" she shrieked.

"Of course I do" he declared, throwing his hands up in the air "I was just say--"

"Well don't" said Denise, cutting him off. Sighing, Harold pulled himself out of the chair and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Just for a walk" and with that, he shot out.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha". The Joker still had Kathy backed up into the wall and was constantly laughing before turning to Kathy who managed to slip from underneath him and running towards the exit only to slip on the wet floor.

"Heeheehee, did the little girl fall down?" he asked in a taunting sing song voice as he dragged her up from the floor when he noticed the bruise on her back.

"Well, well, where did you get this?" he asked, quite amused "you fall of the monkey bars in the school playground or something?" he chuckled. "No" said Kathy, pulling herself away "it was dad, he beats me up".


	4. A shocking discovery

A shocking discovery

After realising what she just said, Kathy clamped her hand over her mouth, not wanting anymore secrets to spill out.

"What was that?" the Joker asked, looking at the little girl "what did you say your daddy does to you?". Kathy shook her head because she didn't want to say anymore. She edged away nervously but he pulled her back.

"He abuses you?" he asked. Without hesitation, she nodded.

"Well, if you think you've had it tough kid, you should hear how I got these scars" he suggested with a giggle.

"I don't want to know" kathy replied trying to get away but he held her in a tight grip and placed a knife to her cheek.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. When I was about your age, my dad was a violent bully who went out drinking everynight and one night he comes home more drunk and in a foul mood, so he starts taking it out on my mom, she gets the kitchen knife to defend herself and he hates that, so he puts the knife to her and slits her throat, he then turns to me and asks, Why so serious before coming at me with the knife and saying, let's put a smile on that face?".

Kathy had felt a little queasy after hearing that and horrified.

"Stop it please "she begged "you're making me feel sick" and with that, she passed out on the floor. The Joker looked curiously at her fallen form and chuckled.

"That's the first time someone's passed out when I've told them one of my scar stories, ha" he said before picking her up off the ground and carrying her out of her prison.

Denise waited for Harold to come home, he had been gone for hours. About two hours later , he came back, clearly drunk.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "To the bar with some pals" he replied then flopping on the couch and taking a wig from a bottle.

"What do you think you're playing at?" she screamed. "Having a drink, what does it look like?" he asked in a nasty tone.

"How could you, our daughter has been kidnapped by some maniac and all you care about is beer. Don't you care at all about our daughter?" she demanded.

"To be honest you silly Bitch, I don't give a damn about that spoilt little bitch" he replied then taking a heavy swig from the bottle.

"How could you say such a thing, she's your daughter" Denise screamed.

"And she's a spoilt bitch" he growled, throwing the bottle at her which missed.

"I want you out of my house, you uncaring bastard" she hissed "I don't want you near my daughter again". Harold tunred to her with a menacing glare.

"You don't have any idea on what's happened to Kathy do you?" he asked. Denise shook her head.

"Ok then, I know who took her" he said in an evil tone.

"Who, who has taken my Baby?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The Joker, he took Kathy" Harold replied with a sneer.

"Oh my god" Denise gasped.

"And that's not the half of it. I told him to do it, I told him to take Kathy" and he let out an evil laugh.


End file.
